Emergency Couple
by SummerRain63
Summary: "Even after all that... Even after he ruined my life... I'm going to work for something more. I never want to see him again!" "I can't believe I quit medical school for her. I'm going to work my life back." "You've come so far, Erza." "Your mother gave me strength. I'm sorry, Jellal." Emergency AU! Gray/Juvia & Jellal/Erza
1. Prologue

Emergency Couple - Prologue

"Anyone who knows Gray personally knows he isn't one for affection. Any type of affection. Taking from Ur, he learned to be as cold as his life but little did he know, a girl with a warm heart was beginning to melt the glacier where his heart should be..A buzzard of an alarm woke the raven haired from his deep slumber. He slapped his hand over his phone hoping to hit the snooze button but with little luck, it proved to be a challenge. Gray sat up in his curtain covered room while the alarm sang a cute little melody after such a rude awakening.

*Wake up, oh my love, Wake up.*

Sitting there to collect his thoughts, the hustle and bustle of the ER came into hearing. Nurses screeching for patient forms and regulated dosages."Oh Doctor, you're awake. Good, I was hoping I could get you to sign off on this MRI that's needed. The patient from last night survived the night but I need to check the hemor-"

"Yeah.. Hand it to me. I also want the stats from the ECG on my desk in 10 minutes. Also. Call The trainees into my office. I need to have a word with them."

Came lunch time, Things began to quiet down a little. Gurneys strolled from place to place in preparation for the next patients to occupy. Gray brought his wrist watch up to view. Letting out a big sigh, he looked up to see a tall red haired woman walking his way with a clip board in hand. "Doctor. I'm looking for the newbies. Seen them around?" Without looking up, she handed her fellow doctor 3 clip boards. "I need you to help me get these 3 to prep. Your kids are in the east wing."

Gray glanced down at the patient report as his colleague took off in the opposite direction. He ruffled the hair on the back side of his head. Letting out another deep sigh. Impatient, Gray scanned the room to find the interns in the break room.

"So I was reading the ECG script and the readings were so off the charts-!"

Gray walked up behind one of the interns tapping a clip board to the back of his head."Did I tell you guys to take a break? Just because there aren't MANY people doesn't mean there aren't ANY."The trainee in scrubs turned around to face Gray.

His name tag read Jellal Fernandes. "I'm sorry, sir..." "Wendy, I want you to take this patient to Prep room 3. He's in for a kidney transplant. Dr. Scarlet will be waiting at the bay." Wendy straightened up taking the clip board. "On it, Doctor." "Jellal.

This patient is from room 5 have him strapped and prepped by the time Wendy's patient is done with surgery. I don't want any time gaps. Time gaps means failure to communicate." It was almost 1 and he still had 2 trainees missing. Geez. They have one station where in the world are th-?!" A man stumbled out of one of the stalls. His clothes were ripped and blood soaked.

"Sir! You are unstable! Let me take care of you!" One of his nurses pleaded with the man, and she just so happen to catch a back hand. "Juvia!"All of a sudden, Lyon came running over to help Juvia up. Natsu and Gajeel came from behind restraining the man. Let me go! I have to see her!" Gray swiftly walked to where the incident is taking place. Lyon had her hoisted up leaning against him.

"Lyon, I'm okay.. It was just a slap." "Gray, is this how you take care of your nurses? "This isn't even your department why are you here?!" Natsu and Gajeel appear from behind Lyon and Juvia commenting on their performance. "Where were you two when I asked you to see me?"

The two trainees whipped their head up in a quick snap. "Reporting for duty, sir!"

This was going to be a long day.

End of Prologue


	2. Arc 1 - Surgeons Theory - Pt 1

"So when you insert, make sure to double check mentally where the needle is going. Feel is much more accurate than any XRay will ever tell you." Juvia took a clean syringe kit handing it to Jellal.

"Sometimes the arteries are harder to find so we need to use the 22g. Which of course is a smaller needle. So always have 2 sets of each."

Just above the ER was the Surgeon's Center. Erza's threshold. She was notorious for being hard headed but also hard hearted. Having served as a surgeon in Iraq, nothing could phase her and she loved it.

"Gildarts, that was some wonderful work you performed." The break room was a little piece of heaven. A break from the blood, sweat, and tears. It has a lot of joys but that comes along side the pain. So much to lose but so much to gain.

"Ah.. Yeah. Erza. Good work ,too. I honestly wasn't sure if she was going to make it or not. Her internal temperature was just so low she's lucky to be alive." Gildarts took a bottle of water out of the fridge, opening the cap in one swift movement and began chugging.

"It was really a miracle. It's the situations people carelessly get themselves into. There's nothing we can do about it but tell them it's wrong and mostly end up seeing them again. Sometimes not even alive."

A bit of silence coated the room. The sound of the coffee machine dripping through the nozzle into the tin coffee pot complemented the sound of steam rising through the brewer.

A shallow knock was received through the hallway entry as Juvia and Lyon popped their heads in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, doctors. But all residents are to have a meeting in room B-7 in 10 minutes."

Lyon took a glance at Juvia before shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup.

"Is this about the interns?" Erza asked with slight curiosity.

"Well whatever it is, we have 8 minutes now so hurry it up, you two."  
-

"Welcome, Doctors. Practitioners. This week is the week we're starting our 5 month rotation. Interns positioned in the ER at this time have had a longer service time so the three teams there will be put back into the rotation."

The head doctor of the hospital turned off to the side of the stage signaling someone to come forth.

"The residents of the ER at the moment is Dr. Gray Fullbuster, Nurse Practitioner Ms. Juvia Lockser, newly appointed, Dr. Lyon Vastia, and Resident Surgeon, Dr. Erza Scarlet. I would like to introduce 3 new members of the residents. Dr. Ichiya Kotobuki for Pharmaceuticals, Dr, Bacchus Groh for OB/GYN and last but not least, Dr. Jellal Fernandes from Historia City's university hospital. Dr. Fernandes has been under cover working the ER under Dr. Fullbuster for a little over 1 month."

The room suddenly burst into applause while Gray and Erza stood there in disbelief. Jaw dropping disbelief. Jellal made light acceptance gestures towards the crowd before taking swift steps off stage and taking his seat next to the residents in the front row. Erza watched him as his airy steps made it seem like the world stood still. As he sat down, he leaned over toward Erza, wanting to shake her hand.

"It will be a pleasure working with you. I will try my best to keep up with you, Doctor."

The words were at the tip of her tongue but she couldn't help but bite it. Her mind was buzzing with responses. Finally after a minute of staring at each other, she realized she was staring and quickly looked away.

'Oh for fuck's sake…'


End file.
